How Anne Maria Stole Christmas
by nikkichic109
Summary: Even though Christmas is over, I didn't want to wait until next year to submit this. Anne Maria's back, and she's going to attempt to steal Christmas all over the United States and Canada. But she suddenly has a change of heart when she meets two of three famous siblings. This was based on the Shane Dawson short film, "How Shanaynay Stole Christmas."


It was a cold Christmas Eve night; the snowflakes were gently falling on the ground, breaking into pieces. The smell of warm cookies was wafted into the air and the lights were flashing beautifully into the night. A car came and pulled over; in it was Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, along with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner.

"Alright, zis is ze place zat bid on your stuff," Dr. Scratchansniff said to the Warner's.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Wakko asked.

"I'm sure, ze address is 123 Hillcrest Road in Toronto, ja?" said Dr. Scratchansniff.

"Really? It looks more like a giant theater or something," Dot pointed out.

"Maybe we can sell Yakko's poop jacket while we're at it," Wakko said. Dot giggled at that remark.

"First of all, it's a faux fur coat, thank you very much, and second of all, that's not funny, you guys," Yakko responded.

"Sorry," Wakko giggled.

"By the way, are we gonna leave soon, Scratchy?" Dot asked.

"Yeah! We can't miss Santa!" Wakko exclaimed.

Yakko looked at his siblings sadly. "Wakko, Dot, I thought I talked to you about this on the plane ride here. Santa's gonna come next year, and he's gonna bring us twice as many presents as last year; I promise," Yakko explained to them.

"Do you pinky promise?" Dot asked.

"I can do better than that," Yakko said. He then took out a broken heart-shaped locket, and put the first half of it around Wakko's neck, and the other half of it around Dot's neck. "You wear this locket all year long, and when Santa comes next year, you guys can give it back to me."

"But this is your favorite locket," said Dot, and looked at the half of the locket that Yakko gave her.

"And you guys are my favorite siblings," Yakko responded.

"We're your only siblings," Wakko pointed out.

"Oh, that's right! You don't know about David and Samantha!" Yakko said sarcastically.

"Who?" said Dot, scared about where the conversation was leading.

"They were both good little siblings, just like you guys. But then again, they stared making fun of my coat, so I had to get rid of them," Yakko told his siblings, making it sound scarier than it needs to sound.

"How did you do it?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, I… tickled them to death!" Yakko said as he tickled both of his siblings in the area between their ribs and their stomachs, and Wakko and Dot laughed happily into Yakko's lap. Just the sound of his siblings' laughter made Yakko laugh himself.

"We love you, Yakko," Wakko and Dot said as they both hugged Yakko.

"I love you too, sibs," said Yakko, hugging them back.

"Isn't zere some things you kidzes need to sell to zis address?" said Dr. Scratchansniff, killing the mood.

"Oh, sorry; I'll be out in a minute, okay?" said Yakko as he grabbed Wakko's old mallet that he doesn't use anymore, and Dot's old pearl necklace that she doesn't wear anymore.

"Okay," Wakko and Dot said as Yakko got out of the car.

Yakko walked to the door of the place with the mallet and the necklace, and saw that the door was opened. "That's weird; who leaves the door opened on Christmas Eve in this country? Its twenty degrees below zero here," Yakko said to himself. He walked into the door and noticed that he really was backstage at a theater. He took a peek at what's happening on the stage and noticed that a bunch of teenagers were having a Christmas party.

"Hi," a voiced said that startled Yakko. He turned around and notices a man that looks like he's in his mid-thirties. "I'm Chris McLean; can I help you with something?" The man asked Yakko.

"Uh, hi, I'm Yakko Warner. I have a mallet here for Owen and a pearl necklace here for Dakota?" Yakko said to Chris shyly.

"Oh yeah, they're right over there," Chris said to him.

"Thank you," Yakko responded. He walked onto the stage and saw the thirty-seven contestants from _Total Drama_ dancing. They stopped what they were doing when they saw Yakko. "Hi, you guys must be the cast of the hit reality show _Total Drama_. I'm Yakko Warner. Where are Owen and Dakota?"

Owen and Dakota stepped in front. Yakko noticed Dakota and started to get extremely horny. "Hellooooooo nurse!" Yakko said at the sight of her.

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Sam!" she yelled. Sam came to Yakko and bitch-slapped him. "Sorry, kid, I'm already in a relationship," Dakota said as she put her arm around Sam.

"Sorry, any-who, Owen, I have your mallet, and Dakota, I have your necklace that you guys bid for fifteen bucks," Yakko told the two of them.

"Aww, thank you," Dakota responded.

"You're so sweet," Owen said.

"Anne Maria, you said you promised that you were gonna pay the next time someone sells any of us something. Alejandro did so last time, and we all made a deal," Dakota reminded Anne Maria.

Anne Maria took out her wallet and took out a twenty dollar bill. "Here's an even twenty," Anne Maria said as she gave the money to Yakko.

"Thanks, have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year," said Yakko as he was about to leave with the money.

"Not so fast, Fire-Crotch, where do you think you're going?" Anne Maria asked.

"Uh, outside, back to the car?" Yakko answered.

"With my five dollars?" Anne Maria said snobbishly.

"Anne Maria, that's not very nice," said Gwen.

"Yeah, this young… uh… whatever the hell he's supposed to be came all the way here to do something nice for us," Courtney added on.

"And besides, I thought it was a tip. Here's your change anyway, I'm terribly sorry," Yakko said and gave Anne Maria her five dollars and was about to leave again.

"Hold on a minute! Don't you want your tip?" Anne Maria yelled to Yakko and he turned back around. "Go get a REAL job!" she yelled at him as she, Lightning, Scott, Alejandro, and Duncan laughed at him again.

"Wait a minute, none of us have jobs! That's why we all signed up for _Total Drama_ in the first place," Alejandro pointed out.

"I know, right?" Scott responded, and they all laughed again.

"By the way, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit called! He wants his face back!" Duncan and Lightning said to Yakko as they, Anne Maria, Scott, and Alejandro laughed at him again as they went back to having their party.

"Wow, you guys are such pricks," said Zoey.

"I thought you guys would be much better behaved during this time of year, but we were wrong," Heather said.

"You should talk!" Alejandro said to his girlfriend.

"I actually learned something about compassion throughout my experience on _Total Drama_ unlike you guys," Heather responded. Yakko began to cry as he just walked outside.

When the party ended, the contestants were passed out on the couch, watching the original cartoon short of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _on TV.

"_'And they're hanging their stockings,' he snarled with a sneer. 'Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!'_" the TV's audio was playing.

Anne Maria laughed at the scene. "Why is that clump of weed walking around and talking?" Anne Maria asked herself as she turned to the contestants. "Do they sell talking weed?" But nobody responded. The contestants just lay there asleep. "Man, so much for a merry Christmas. My own co-stars didn't get me anything." Owen farted. "Oh! Never mind! It's a new perfume! Mm! That smells wonderful! I originally wanted Britney Spears's _Midnight Fantasy_, but THAT WORKS TOO!" She just sat there angrily until she let the TV solve her problems.

"_'…I MUST stop Christmas from coming! But HOW?' Then he got an idea! An awful idea! THE GRINCH GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!_" the TV's audio played.

"THAT'S what I'm gonna do!" Anne Maria said as everyone else woke up.

"What time is it?" Bridgette asked, but Anne Maria ignored her.

"I'm gonna steal Christmas!" Anne Maria announced as she ran out of the room.

"Okay, good luck with that!" Leshawna yelled to her, too tired to care.

"Look! Talking weed!" Geoff said tiredly as he and the rest of the contestants laughed.

"I sell that," Staci told them randomly.

Anne Maria went into the green room and found a Santa outfit that looks like something the Radio City Rockettes would wear. "Close enough," Anne Maria said to herself and changed into it in a flash. "Now all I need is a sleigh." She went online and ordered a sleigh that runs on magic at . The sleigh got there in only ten minutes and Anne Maria got on it. "Wow that was fast. Now how do you drive this thing?" She found a key inside a key hole, she turned the key, and the sleigh took off. "And with my GPS App on my iPhone 5, this will be a breeze. Isn't technology great?" she said, breaking the fourth wall. Her first stop was a house somewhere in British Columbia.

When the sleigh landed on the roof, her iPhone announced, "you have reached your first destination," and she slipped down the chimney in order to make herself look more Santa-ish, and explored the living room until she found a beautifully lit-up Christmas tree with dozens of presents underneath it as the Hallelujah choir sang. "This calls for my own fantasy dance number! Hit it!" As a montage of her stealing stuff from every house in the United States and Canada is being played, the music starts, dancers appear, and she sings:

"_Running around your neighborhood _

_And I'm stealing all your shit_ (You better watch out!)

_I hope that you have a lot of bling_

'_Cos I'm gonna go pawning _(Ooh! Is that gold?)

_Making it rain with your Christmas cards_

_And unwrapping all your gifts_ (I hope we get a dildo!)

_Maybe I'll try to smoke your tree_

_And then I'll raid your fridge _(Ooh! Twinkies!)

_Tomorrow you will see me on your local evening news_

'_This just in without a witness,_

_A crazy bitch has stolen Christmas!_

_I hope you don't have any cameras_

_And I hope I don't wake you_

_But what I hope for most of all_

_Is that none of you are Jews!_"

During the musical interlude, another montage of Anne Maria stealing stuff from every house all over the continent is being played, as she and the dancers danced along to the music. "C'mon, boys! Put your dicks into it! Haha, yeah" Anne Maria said as the music was still playing. Then, she sings:

"_Running around your neighborhood_

_And I'm stealing all your shit_

_Step over the Grinch, 'cos I'm the new bitch_

_Who just stole this Christmas! Yeah!_"

When the music stopped, Anne Maria and the background dancers froze into a Broadway type of pose, until Anne Maria finally said, "Whoa, I am tired. Anybody got a blunt?" One of the dancers handed her a blunt and she smiled.

After a grueling night of traveling, Anne Maria finally got to her final stop of the night near Warner Bros. studios in Burbank, California. "You have reached your final destination," said the iPhone with the red dot on the water tower, as she landed in the lot.

"Alright, last house of the night; and it's… apparently a water tower? Unusual, but it'll do," Anne Maria said to herself as she looked at her iPhone to double check the location. "Whoa, for a winter's night, it sure is warm here." She climbed up the water tower and opened the door. When she got in, she noticed that there weren't any Christmas decorations anywhere to be found. "Oh no! Where's all the presents, and decorations, and joy…Jews!" She turned around and noticed a small, crappy-looking tree. "Ooh! A tree! Ooooh! Damn! That is one sad-ass tree!"

"Santa?" two young voices said to Anne Maria. Anne Maria turned around, startled, and noticed Wakko and Dot were right behind her.

"Hey there, little boys," Anne Maria said to them in her best, but still failed, Santa impression.

"But, I'm a girl," Dot reminded her.

"For real? With that jaw line?" Anne Maria told her. Dot was embarrassed and hid her jaw line. "I mean, of course you are! Santa's just fucking around."

"We thought that you weren't coming this year. Yakko told us that you couldn't afford to come to the water tower this year," Wakko told Anne Maria.

"Oh, is Yakko your dad?" Anne Maria asked them.

"No, he's our brother. Our dad died when I was a baby," Dot told her.

"Mine did too," Anne Maria said.

"Really?" asked Wakko.

"Yeah. So what are your names?" Anne Maria asked them.

"I'm Wakko," Wakko introduced to Anne Maria.

"And I'm cute!" Dot said as she jumped into Anne Maria's arms and gave her a big ol' Warner-style kiss.

"That's Dot," Wakko said as Anne Maria put Dot down.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Wakko and Dot; and by the way, Dot, I was kidding about your jaw line. It's strong like a Kardashian," Anne Maria said.

"Ew," Dot responded to that remark.

"Yeah, that was a bad reference. So, what about your mom? Is she home?" Anne Maria asked them curiously.

"No, she's in prison," Wakko told her.

"So is mine! Boy, it's like we're all triplets only I'm much older than you, and you're different species," Anne Maria said to them excitedly. "Do you guys have a tumor in the middle of your chest that kinda looks like Kimmy Gibbler?"

"No," Wakko and Dot said simultaneously and disgustedly.

"Yeah, me neither," Anne Maria denied.

"We have a picture of our mom right here," Dot said to Anne Maria. She and Wakko took the halves of the locket that Yakko gave them earlier that night and put them together, revealing a picture of their mom with Yakko.

"Oh, that's Yakko," said Anne Maria as she looked at the picture in the locket. She then remembered when Yakko sold Owen the mallet and Dakota the necklace earlier that night, remembered when she, Lightning, Scott, Alejandro, and Duncan were insulting him and laughing at him, and remembered when he just left crying.

"Yeah, he misses her a lot, but he says that she's coming back next year. I just wish that she wasn't so far away," said Wakko.

"Same here. I haven't had a real family Christmas since I was about seven," Anne Maria said to them sadly.

"That's how old I am!" Wakko told her.

"Boy, shut the fuck up! This is crazy!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

Wakko and Dot giggled. "You're funny," said Dot.

"You think so? I tried doing stand-up comedy one time, but, girl, I got so tired, I had to sit down," Anne Maria responded. Wakko and Dot giggled again. "Aww, look at you! You guys love to laugh!"

"Well, we used to be cartoon stars," Wakko told Anne Maria.

"Yeah, on _Animaniacs_," Dot added on.

"I remember that! You haven't been on TV for so long, it took me a while to recognize you. I used to watch it all the time. Even I have down time before and after the holidays. You guys and your brother are hilarious," Anne Maria complimented.

"Thank you," said Wakko.

"Well, I should probably get going right now. I have a lot of Santa-ly things do. You know, reindeer to feed, cookies to eat, gotta fuck Mrs. Claus, all that good stuff," Anne Maria said as she was about to leave the water tower.

"Santa, wait! We want to give you something!" said Dot. She and Wakko went to the mantle and grabbed a picture of the three of them from two summers ago, taken by their good friend Angi, and handed it to Anne Maria. "This is Yakko's favorite picture of us."

"And it's ours too; but we want to give it to you. He probably wouldn't mind," said Wakko.

Anne Maria looked at the picture. Just the sight of it made her smile, with the siblings all close together and Yakko kneeling down to Wakko and Dot's height, making bunny ears behind Wakko, and putting his other arm behind Dot's back. She knew the siblings were happy that day. "Aww, you guys don't have to give this to me," said Anne Maria.

"We insist. We want you to have it to remember us by," Dot told Anne Maria.

"Thank you guys so much. Well, peace," Anne Maria said as she put the picture in her sack and was about to leave.

"Santa! Wait again!" Wakko yelled. Anne Maria stopped for a minute, and Wakko and Dot ran to her and gave her a hug. "We knew you'd come."

"Aww," Anne Maria said as she hugged them back. "Okay, bye."

"Bye," Wakko and Dot said as Anne Maria left the water tower. Wakko and Dot smiled at each other and they went back to bed.

When Anne Maria got back to the Aftermath studio, everyone else was still asleep on the couches. Everyone woke up and saw her coming into the door.

"Anne Maria? What were you doing out there? It's three in the morning! And why are you wearing that Santa suit?" Cameron asked.

"Long story. I need to talk to all of you guys," Anne Maria answered. The rest of the contestants sat up to listen to her. "There are three orphans in Burbank, California that live in a water tower, and I think we should help them."

"Three orphans in Burbank that live in a water tower?" asked DJ.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Lindsay added on.

"Here's a photo that was given to me by two of the kids. I think this might jog your memories," said Anne Maria, and she handed them the picture that Wakko and Dot gave her. The contestants looked at the picture for a brief minute, and the kids looked familiar.

"Now we know who you're talking about. It's the Warner's!" Trent pointed out.

"Yeah; it's Yakko, Wakko and Dot from _Animaniacs_!" Jo added on.

"Wasn't Yakko here earlier and gave Owen that mallet and Dakota that necklace and you made fun of him until he cried?" Harold pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Harold. You see, their dad is dead and their mom is in prison, and Santa can't afford to come see them this year. Since I felt bad for making fun of Yakko, I decided to give all these presents to each of the siblings, and one very special present," Anne Maria explained to the rest of them.

"I think that's a great idea!" Mike announced.

"Yeah. That way, we'll all be doing something nice for someone in need this Christmas," Sadie added on.

"Their lives must've been really rough since the cancellation of _Animaniacs_ years ago, right?" asked Beth.

"Right; but before we go, we all have to wrap that picture to give back to them," Anne Maria told them all.

"Why? Didn't they give it to you for a reason?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but Yakko has no idea about this, and I don't want him upset on Christmas, so let's go," Anne Maria said as they all decided to and grabbed wrapping paper to wrap the photo.

When they were finished, Anne Maria put the picture back into the sack. "Everyone grab your coats, for now at least. We're going to LA!" she announced.

"But how are we going to get there?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, isn't it all the way across the continent?" Brick asked.

"I just bought a magic sleigh at . It's in the front of the building. Let's go!" Anne Maria answered.

"To LA!" everyone chanted, and they grabbed their coats and went out the door.

The next morning, Yakko was sound asleep, until Wakko and Dot jumped on his bed to wake him up. "Yakko! Yakko! It's Christmas! Get up! Get up! C'mon! Get up! Yakko, get up!" Wakko and Dot yelled until Yakko woke up.

"I suppose you guys want me to make you…"

"Christmas chocolate-chip pancakes!" Wakko yelled excitedly.

"You're so demanding," Yakko giggled. "I got each of you something." Yakko gave Wakko a new mallet and Dot a new pearl necklace. "I want to give these to you guys to replace the old ones you gave away. I know, it's kinda stupid, but I thought you'd like it. I just wish that I could've gotten you more."

"But we do love it," said Dot, and she, Wakko, and Yakko hugged.

"Okay, let's go make breakfast," Yakko said. When he, Wakko and Dot got out of their room, they noticed that the entire water tower was filled with presents and Christmas decorations.

"Santa came!" Dot yelled as she saw the water tower.

"We knew he'd come!" Wakko yelled. He and Dot ran into the living room and started opening their presents. Yakko was about to do so too, but he noticed that one picture was missing from the mantle.

"Guys, where's that picture from two summers ago that Angi took of us?" Yakko asked his siblings curiously.

Wakko and Dot looked at each other for a brief second. "We don't know," they both said simultaneously and in denial.

"Oh well," Yakko said as he sat on the couch, sad to see that his favorite picture of him and his siblings was gone.

"Hey there," a voice said across the couch that startled Yakko. He looked and saw that it was Anne Maria. "I hope you don't mind, I did a little bit of decorating."

"You did all this?" Yakko asked.

"Yep; see, I felt bad for last night, calling you 'Fire-Crotch,' and making you cry. And, I know what it's like to grow up not having a Christmas, and not having a mom," Anne Maria explained to him. "By the way, I have something very special for you." Anne Maria handed a small gift for Yakko. He unwrapped it, and it was revealed to be the picture of the siblings that Wakko and Dot gave to Anne Maria the night before. Yakko began to cry tears of happiness. "It may have fell into my bag, and I didn't notice it until I got back home, so here you go."

"Thank you so much," said Yakko as he hugged Anne Maria. The doorbell rang, and Anne Maria went to get the door.

"Hold on right there. You guys are gonna love this," said Anne Maria. When she came back, she brought with her none other than Yakko Wakko, and Dot's mother.

"Mom?" Yakko said when he saw her.

"Yakko!" Mrs. Warner said when she saw her older son. Yakko ran up to her and gave her a hug. Wakko and Dot stopped opening their presents when they saw her too.

"Mom!" they both said and they also ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Yeah, it's me you guys," Mrs. Warner said to her younger son and her daughter.

"How did you do this?" Yakko asked.

"Let's just say, I made a little Christmas miracle with a few of my… friends," Anne Maria answered. "I want you to meet them. I do fight with them endlessly, but I still love them, and they all mean the world to me. Come on out, you guys," Anne Maria said as the rest of the contestants entered the water tower. "Remember these guys, Yakko?"

"We're all Anne Maria's co-stars," said Tyler.

"We helped with the decorating," said Katie.

"We also secretly knocked out the warden of the prison your mom was in," Sam whispered to the siblings. The three of them giggled.

"We all hope you like what we did for you," said Justin.

"We do. This was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us," Yakko said to the contestants.

"Yakko, can you lean over for a second?" Dot asked. Yakko did so and Wakko and Dot put their parts of the locket back together on one chain and put it around Yakko's neck.

"But you can keep this. I gave it to you," Yakko told his siblings.

"I know, but Santa came, and Mom's home. A deal's a deal," Wakko said. He, Yakko, and Dot hugged again. When they finished hugging, Yakko grabbed the picture from the couch, and put it back on the mantle.

"Well, we're all gonna get going right now. I'm sure that you guys have a lot of catching up to do," said Anne Maria when she saw this golden family moment.

"No! Stay, please?" Dot begged.

"Really, I don't want to be intruding on family time," Anne Maria said.

"But how could you be intruding, when you're officially a member of the Warner family now," Yakko told Anne Maria, as she started to cry.

"You guys are about to get me emotional! And I'm on my period, so I'm about to get REAL emotional!" Anne Maria cried. "Can I get a hug?" Mrs. Warner, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot hugged Anne Maria as the rest of the contestants cheered her on.

"Would the rest of you care to join our group hug?" Yakko offered. The rest of the contestants agreed and hugged them.

"This IS the best Christmas ever!" Anne Maria exclaimed with a smile.

And what happened then? Well, in Whoville, they say, that Anne Maria's small heart grew three sizes that day. And she got a gift that can't be found in a store, she finally got a family, and that means so much more.


End file.
